A ladder top provides one of the few horizontal work surfaces upon which a user commonly places various tools and accessories. It is known to provide various openings and recesses in the top surface of ladder tops to secure desired tools such that they do not slide or fall off the top surface. Unfortunately, the area of the top surface of the ladder top is limited in size and thus only so many tools can be placed on it. Accordingly, there is a need for a ladder top which provides more surface area through which openings can be defined for storing and holding tools and accessories. The present invention provides a ladder top with side walls projecting downwardly from the upper surface through which at least one slot is defined for allowing attachment of tools and accessories.